Winter Smoke
by Alvara19
Summary: Nero knew he had made a mistake. But he ignored the irrepressible feeling that he should turn back, determination to complete the abnormal mission Dante was going to go on alone overriding his fear. Now, he will have to pay for it. DantexNero Yaoi
1. Vital Mistake

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

Just when I thought my muses up and left, they give me this at...five in the morning. I may be a little rusty since it's been a few months but so far, I'm quite taken by this fic. Enjoy while I get some sleep, or at least some strong coffee.

* * *

Chapter One: Vital Mistake

* * *

Nero knew he had made a mistake the second he parked Dante's motorcycle outside the crumbling castle. He ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach though, deciding to pull his hoodie over his head to fight the bitter cold of the late fall and ignore the paranoia.

Low thunder echoed in the distant night sky as he quickly moved up the stone steps and towards the entryway, hoping silently that the incoming storm would not hit until he was done with the mission. The older hunter would kill him if he left his precious bike to be soaked in the rain. Nero sighed softly, watching his breath rise like smoke from his mouth. Maybe it would snow instead. Dante would not kill him over snow, but the slick roads just might.

The young silver haired man pulled down the sleeves of his coat before grabbing onto the bronze handle of the castle door with his devil bringer. He pulled on it lightly at first, the door merely groaning lowly at him. Trying again, the door still did not budge. Nero sighed. _So much for sneaking up on the damn demon. He thought before backing up a few feet and slamming his foot against the middle of the door. The wood splintered in a few places along the middle as the lock was knocked out of place, letting the _door swing open freely.

Nero lifted his devil arm, using the light to see and coming to a conclusion that the castle looked as good on the inside as it did the outside. The furniture was overturned, covered in dust and old cobwebs. The dark purple Victorian patterned wallpaper was flaking off the walls and collecting on the faded carmine tile. Nero scanned the empty entryway, finding nothing that even resembled a living being.

"Not even a spider around. What's the deal with this place?" He asked the dust particles he kicked up into the air as he walked across the tile. The young devil hunter wondered how the client even knew about a demon in the castle. As far as he could tell, this place had been abandoned for a couple decades and left to rot by itself. It was a little unbelievable that the client had heard shrieks of an otherworldly origin coming from the highest tower in the castle.

"Well..." Nero muttered, trying to wave the dust away from his nose and mouth. "It was in Dante's mission folder, so it has to be something important." The silver haired man entertained himself with the thought of finding nothing and returning to Dante, just to rub in the fact that he took on a supposed 'important' mission for nothing.

Nero was knocked out of his thoughts when he had begun his trek up the large marble staircase, branching from a small balcony in the middle of the kingly room. A shriek that made him cringe suddenly filled his ears, forcing him to cover them before it did any damage to his hearing. A part of the railing on the stairs crumbled and fell with a loud crash to the tiling on the floor below, seeming silent as the wailing over shadowed it.

"The hell?" Nero yelled once the shrieking stopped, keeping his ears covered in case the screams would start again. A few minutes past in silence, allowing the young devil hunter to put down his hands and move up to the balcony. He peered around the corner of the open arch at the top to see nothing but another staircase and two ancient doors that he could have easily just breathed on and they would crumble to dust. Nero sighed softly before shaking his head in attempt to rid himself of the ringing in his ears.

A few dozen staircases up the castle's many levels and Nero was growing tired of the stairs and was starting to gain a slight ache in his legs. He was thinking over possibly leaving the place and driving back to Devil May Cry before it rained or snowed. He always had the option, merely having to make up an excuse for being gone for three days and he would be done with it. But no, he needed to do this. Just so he could rub it all in Dante's face and finally show that he was good for more dangerous missions than the older man would allow him to go on. It was always, 'I got this one, kid.' or 'Are you sure you can handle this one, kid?'. The worst one Nero had heard so far was the dreaded 'I think I better come along, kid. Just in case I need to save your ass'.

Nero snorted at the memories of the other hunter teasing him about his limited experience. He could attempt to explain all his missions with the order, but Dante would just sit there with that damn smirk of his plastered on his face. Sometimes, Nero wondered if there really was any human in the man. He never thought about it seriously, though. He knew that it would hurt the older man if he even mentioned it, and, despite the teasing, Nero wanted to stay at Devil May Cry. There was a certain abnormal feel of belonging that he could not find anywhere else but the weapon covered office. A disturbing comfort in the smell of alcohol, old pizza, and rotting demon heads mounted on the walls. It was the only place Nero would dub 'home'.

His thoughts were interrupted again, but not by the shrill shrieks of a demon or any other creature. The stairs were finally gone, the small confines of the twirling flights disappearing into a vast veranda atop the tall tower. The stone beneath his feet was covered in a damp blue substance that reminded him of moss, pulsing as if it had a heart beat. Nero glanced up at the clouds, now roaring above him with demonic intent swirling inside their masses. The ground in the center of the veranda was raised higher than the young devil hunter expected was normal, a faint glow as well as soft whispers in a demonic language he could not decipher echoed from it. Nero felt his blood grow cold at the dark whispers. A fleeting thought of leaving and letting Dante handle this running across his mind before he drew the Red Queen from his back.

The mound remained quiet and unmoving, as if it had not noticed the threat mere meters from it. It pulsed softly, sleeping or something similar as Nero cautiously walked closer. The young demon slayer raised a silver eyebrow as he approached it, now only two feet from it.

_Is this really the demon? It certainly isn't from here but it's not doing anything. Maybe I made a mistake. The old man might have. Knowing him, he might have written down the wrong location in this place._ Nero thought, replacing his customized sword on his back. He waited a moment more before relaxing a little bit. _Well, this is stupid. Where's the damn demon?_ The young man sighed loudly, turning his back to the pulsing mount and glancing at the veranda. Nothing else was there.

"Okay then...What now?" He muttered through clenched teeth before looking back at the pulsing mound. "Maybe if I mess with this thing a little, it's owner will show up." Nero circled the mossy object before tapping it slightly with his boot, in case it would rear up and attempt to devour him. It remained motionless besides the soft pulsing inside it. "Weird." He said, sitting down on it just to tempt fate. Nothing happened again. "Oh, come on!" Giving up, he leaned back and placed his devil bringer on the top of the mound.

Instantly, the pulsing sped up and the palm of his demonic hand started to burn. Nero's eyes widened and he tried to pull his arm away only to find that it was slowly being sucked into the moss.

"Damn it! Let go!" Nero shouted, moving to grab his devil bringer with his human hand only for it to be slowly pulled into the mound as well. "Stop!" He shut his eyes tightly as the loud shrieking returned, louder than before as the source was right underneath him. He could not cover his ears to dampen the sound, just barely able to sense the moss spiking up his arms and legs through the ringing in his head. He swore, knowing he was probably screaming but he not able to hear anything but the unrelenting ringing.

Nero felt the moss swallow him, enveloping him tightly as if to suffocate him. His chest and throat felt like they were being crushed into powder as his limbs burned. He could not open his dark blue eyes without it feeling like acid was burning his face. A sharpness that felt like tiny teeth nibbled at ever inch of skin, making him feel naked. He dared not breathe, not wanting to know what pain it would bring him when the rest of his body felt as if it were decaying rapidly. His lungs pleaded him for oxygen and he knew that he would suffocate if he did not take a breathe. It was either die by suffocation or by the demon. Nero took the chance and gasped for air, only to meet a heavy blanket of darkness.

* * *

Nero felt numb but soon felt his senses returning to him. Wet. Something was wet under him. There was water on slick stone under him. He was lying down outside. The wind was beyond cold and water was falling on his face. It was raining. He was wearing his clothes and the weight on his hip and the sharpness behind him told him he was still armed. He opened his eyes slowly, everything bury for several seconds. Grey clouds and heavy rain drops greeted him as his blue eyes finally focused. He sat up and glanced around once he could feel his arms again.

The devil hunter was outside of the castle, lying by Dante's motorcycle, which was considerably drenched by the rain. Nero put his human hand on his face to make sure his skin was still there, or maybe to see if he was still himself. His hearing returned last, the deadly ringing in his ears finally gone just to be replaced by the deafening roar of the rain hitting the stone road.

Nero shook his head after what could have been an hour or so of just sitting there, wondering what the hell had happened. He stood up, his legs feeling like they were not part of him as he stumbled over to the bike. Home. He needed to get back. Dante was going to kill him over his motorcycle. He felt distant from everything. _Damn it, Nero! Get a hold of yourself._ He thought, shaking his head again before sitting on the red bike and resting his head on his arms for a few minutes before turning on the engine and slowly making his way back to Devil May Cry.


	2. Thunderous

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Two: Thunderous

* * *

The rain poured outside the devil hunting office, blurring the neon lights of the magenta sign above the doorway. The 'D' of the sign constantly flickering, threatening to turn off and stay that way. It was well past midnight and all the lights inside the office were out.

Nero stopped the motorcycle just outside, turning off the engine and resting his head on his arms again. His demonic senses had come back halfway through the drive, alarming him when his demonic hearing was increased to an irrepressible level. He almost drove head first into the grill of a passing truck when the volume of the bike's engine and a crack of thunder was suddenly tripled in his ears. The young devil hunter had half a mind to just pull over and cover his ears until the world would shut up, but he needed to get back before he could even attempt to understand what the hell was going on.

Nero closed his eyes and sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of the mist bouncing off the pavement below him. He was thoroughly soaked and exhausted after driving endlessly for twenty-three hours. He had meant to stop and rest at one point but the awful intensity his senses were gaining filled him with unease. The young man pushed himself to finish the two day drive in one and he managed to do so.

He felt like falling asleep on the bike, his muscles aching from sitting in a driving position for several hours and the pouring rain making his clothing feel heavier than it was. Nero wondered if his legs would support him if he tried to go inside, out of the rain. He was tired, mentally and physically after the mission, but he still needed to sneak back into Devil May Cry before Dante caught him. The young demon slayer did not feel like coming up with an excuse for his absence just yet.

The outside of the office became brighter as one of the lights turned on. Nero shifted on the motorcycle, sitting up and opening his eyes as he heard the heavy wooden doors open. Lady stood there, one hand on her hip as she held open the door.

"Coming inside or are you going to let yourself drown out there?" She asked, smiling as she tried to shout over the rain.

Nero groaned lightly as he pushed himself off Dante's motorcycle and took a few steps towards the door. His body felt like lead but he managed to walk up to Lady without her noticing anything different about him. She put a hand on his shoulder, laughing lightly at the small splash her hand made on the denim.

"Dante's going to be pissed over his bike you know. He nearly threw a fit when he realized you took it." She paused, looking him over with her mismatched eyes. "By the way...where have you been? It been nearly two weeks since you took off without a word. I had to take on most of your share of the missions. You owe me."

_It's been two weeks? What the hell? _Nero's eyes widened at the news, not listening as the devil huntress continued on.

"Is something wrong, Nero?" Lady asked once she noticed he was not listening. The smile on her face dropped, replaced by worry at the shocked expression on the younger hunter's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Nero said, noticing that his voice was rough and seemed to be stuck in his throat. He noticed how her voice sounded almost like she was yelling at him, though he could tell she was not. "I...I was just visiting Fortuna. I didn't think it would bother anyone if I spent a few weeks there." He brushed past Lady and stepped into the office, slightly embarrassed as he realized he was dripping water everywhere. Lady sighed and closed the door, crossing her arms and leaning against it.

"Well, the next time you think it's a good time to disappear, don't. Dante wouldn't stop asking me if I ran into you or not on a mission. He was worried that you ran out on your own on a dangerous mission or something like that." She smiled at him again before standing up straight and walking over to the couch. "Anyway, you should change out of those clothes before you catch a cold." The devil huntress picked up the remote to the small television and clicked it on, flipping through the channels before settling on one.

Nero took off his weapons and set them next to Ebony, Ivory, and Rebellion. He shrugged off his denim coat, carrying it in his human arm as he walked up the steps towards the upper hallway and to his room. He quietly opened his door, not wanting to wake Dante up in the room across from his. Tossing his coat on the chair by the door, Nero pulled open his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of dry blue boxers and a black t-shirt before slipping out of his room.

A yawn escaped him as he wondered how he was going to sleep that night. The television in the main office sounded like it was in the same room with him, the volume cranked up to the highest setting. Not even his demonic hearing was that good. Nero was too worn out to care. It felt as if all the energy had been drained from him. It could wait until tomorrow, after he slept in for a few hours and got his ass kicked by Dante.

Nero shut the bathroom door behind him, lying his dry clothes on the counter top before unzipping his red hoodie. Water pooled around his feet as he removed the dripping garment and his navy undershirt. He shook his head lightly in order to rid his silver locks of the dense rain water. Running his devil bringer through his hair, he finally opened his eyes and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He really was soaked. Little drops of water were still running down his bare chest, disappearing into the rim of his jeans. Nero sighed and dropped his demonic arm to his side, about to reach for a towel before something in the mirror stopped him.

"What the...fuck?" He mouthed as he leaned in a bit closer to the mirror, his human hand moving up to run across his right shoulder.

The dark blue demonic flesh that normally stopped at the top of his shoulder had dug deep into his flesh, spreading like roots under his pale skin. Cautiously, Nero brushed his finger across one of them. He flinched when he felt it move under his skin, slithering and nestling itself deeper into his body. The young devil hunter took a few steps away from the mirror, holding his devil bringer away from him and staring at it with shock. The damn thing was trying to devour more of his shoulder.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Nero said through clenched teeth, grabbing a towel off the rack and drying his hair quickly. "What the fuck did that thing do to me?" He threw the towel at the shower's glass door, flinching at the wet bang it made as it bounced off. Everything was too loud. He could hear Lady's laughter and her television show, Dante's soft breathing in the other room as he slept, the water in the pipes, and the unnoticeable creaks the floors made as he stepped down on them. Hell, he could even hear a faint beat from Love Planet down the street if he listened a bit harder.

"Fuck it!" He yelled, wincing at his own voice before tearing off his jeans and throwing on his dry clothes. Nero opened the bathroom door before rushing to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him before leaning on it. His heart was racing, he could hear it pounding and the blood rushing through his veins. Finally giving in, the silver haired man covered his ears tightly, disturbed that it only made the sound of his own blood louder.

Nero walked over to the bed quickly, panting as he tossed the sheets off and searched his bedside table. He sighed happily as he found his headphones, putting them on and yanking the jack out of his mp3 player. It did not block everything but at least it weakened the constant noise. The young man crawled onto the bed, pulling the sheets up and closing his eyes. He had a feeling that he was not going to get enough sleep that night.


	3. Lightning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

I believe I jinxed myself when I wrote this because now it is pouring rain outside. Oh well, at least I like rain. Also, I will be trying to make my chapters a bit longer. Just 1,500 words is so short.

* * *

Chapter Three: Lightning

* * *

Nero laid on the bed with his eyes closed, listening to Lady finally turning off the television and changing her clothes. By the sound of metal clicking against metal, he could tell that she was leaving for another mission. When the heavy wooden doors slammed shut and her own motorcycle sped off, the sliver haired man took the chance to glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was only half past six. He shifted on the bed so he could stare at the small digital clock, debating if he should get up or attempt a few more minutes of sleep. Over all, he could guess he managed an hour or two of actual sleep before a roll of thunder or a passing car woke him up. It was still raining outside, the drumming beat of the drops hitting the roof muffled by the headphones on his ears.

Nero felt his stomach growl lowly, deciding that he should find something to eat in the kitchen before Dante woke up. Hopefully, the idiot had ordered pizza yesterday and had half a mind to save some in the refrigerator instead of eating himself sick. Nero got up slowly, feeling a dull ache in his right arm. He ignored it, pulling the sheets off himself and making his way to the door. He opened it slowly, glad the headphones made the increased volume bearable as he slipped into the hallway.

"Hey, kid." Nero managed to suppress a wince at the voice, looking over his shoulder to see Dante standing in the doorway to his room. The older hunter rubbed his eyes softly as he watched the young man, obviously just now getting out of bed. "What time did you get back?" Dante asked, resting his left forearm on the door's frame to support him as he leaned against it. Nero could not help the rising heat in his cheeks as he notice that Dante was sleeping shirtless again.

"Last night." He said, sure to say it louder than a whisper despite the ache in his ears. "You're up early. You usually sleep in until noon, old man." Dante yawned before walking closer to the younger slayer.

"I know, but something smells strange in here." The older man raised a silver eyebrow before reaching out and grabbing Nero's human arm, bringing it up to his face. He breathed in the younger man's scent before glancing up at his partner, an incredulous look in his eyes. "And apparently it's you, kid. Run into a demon while you were gone?"

"No." Nero blushed deeply and yanked his arm out of Dante's grasp, choosing to ignore the fervid prickle Dante's skin on his made. "I just went to Fortuna. Nothing big." He lied, turning his face away from the other man to hide his darkened cheeks.

Dante cocked his head to the side, confused at the way Nero was acting. There was something different about him beside the strange smell radiating off him, but he could not put his finger on it. The real reason Dante had woke up was the strong smell of a demon in his office. He had Coyote-A in hand, ready for battle, but quickly propped it against the wall inside of his room when he saw Nero in the hall. The other had disappeared for two weeks without so much as a word about where he was going or what he was doing, so it was a shock to see him so abruptly.

In all honesty, Dante was worried that Nero had gone off again on a mission that was not save to be alone on. The kid had done it several times in the past, each one not ending the way the older man planned. Nero had broken limbs, cuts, bruises, sometimes even chunks of flesh missing, all from battles even Dante would have Trish, Lady, or Nero back him up in. _Damn punk doesn't know his limits. _He often thought, but as long as the younger hunter was alive, he did not mind saving his ass and dressing his wounds afterward.

Nero walked down the stairs, getting away from the elder before he started asking more questions. He was still weary from the long drive and the peculiar demon at the castle. He did not need Dante's mouth adding to his headache right now. He disappeared into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch and wincing at the dim light. It was a lot brighter than usual. _Great, first everything was trying to make me deaf and now I'm going to go blind. What next? _Nero asked himself, walking over to the fridge and opening the small door.

The abnormally bright bulb flickered on to show an old pizza box, half a bottle of whiskey, milk that was there the last time he checked the fridge, and a small takeout box that Lady probably left for an after mission lunch later that day. Nero lifted the pizza box's lid, grabbing one of the slices once he confirmed that it was still good. He took a bite, cursing mentally as he could already taste the forming freezer burn. _Oh, come on...I can deal with loud noises and bright lights, but don't make it so I can taste the damn cardboard this has been sitting on for who knows how fucking long. _The young hunter snorted, glaring at the slice of pizza in his hand before eating it swiftly so he did not have the chance to taste it. _Damn it._

"Kid!"

_What can it possibly be now, Dante? _Nero thought bitterly at the yell from the other room before pushing the kitchen door open with his foot. The elder slayer stood with his arms crossed, staring outside the large window by the couch. _Shit. The bike._

"I told you to take care of my babe and you let it sit out in the rain all night." Dante said, frowning slightly but not because of the bike. Nero look awful now that he could see more than just his back. His eyes were darker than normal, distant as if the real Nero was miles away from him. The young hunter's normally playful smirk seemed as though it never existed, the challenge replaced by an indifferent fatigue.

"Whatever, old man. I got in late. Wasn't thinking." Nero shrugged, moving to go back upstairs as the sound pounded against his skull with increasing vigor. The elder sighed, walking over and sitting at his desk, propping his feet up on top of the oak. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to tell me what you did in Fortuna for two weeks?" Dante asked, troubled by the lack of normal banter from the youth.

"At six thirty in the morning?" Nero sighed, knowing that he was going to be pestered by the older man until he gave some viable excuse for why he was gone so long. Lady would give in with just 'Fortuna' as an answer but Dante was always inquisitive when it came to him. The younger hunter was surprised curiosity was his problem and not Dante's. He sat down on the couch, propping his head up with his human hand and closing his eyes. It was oddly nice to hear the other man's rhythmic breathing across the room from him.

"I was just visiting Kyrie. I lost track of time so I ended up staying there longer than I thought. I was only going to stay for a few days so I didn't bother telling anyone." Nero said, flinching suddenly as a sharp pain spiked in his right shoulder. He shifted in his position, trying to cover his unexpected jolt.

Dante's frown deepened as he hummed in response, catching Nero's lie. Nero's adoptive sister had called when he was away, actually bringing up that he and Nero should come and visit sometime soon. Why would she say that if Nero was already there? The younger man was hiding something and he could sense that it was not good.

* * *

The day past sluggishly, the torrent of rain outside unrelenting. The wind only added to the storm, forcing the drops to fall fast enough to feel like glass shards against any portion of bare skin. The thunder was earsplitting as lightning struck the ground in large bursts, lighting the sky when the sun could not. The dark almost purple clouds swirled above the city, only visible when the electricity arched through the air.

Dante had managed to slip out of the office and move his motorcycle into the narrow alleyway between Devil May Cry and the building next to it. There, the rain would not fall onto it as much, saving the leather and engine from being soaked through with water. When he had come back in, Nero was finished with his short warm shower and drying his hair off, clad in nothing but jeans and a black t-shirt. Dante chuckled as he watched the younger man scowl at the television as he flipped through the channels, thinking that he was getting frustrated with the small power outages that turned the device off.

Nero sat on the brown leather couch, unconsciously pressing the buttons on the remote as he glared aimlessly at the television. His devil bringer stung deeply and the crashing thunder outside was hurting his ears as much as it rattled the old front windows on the shop. The abrupt flashes of lightning blinded him for several seconds after each strike even when he was not looking out the windows.

Nero was suddenly understanding why the demons he faced before attacked anything that moved. He was feeling a bit violent himself at the moment as the world roared at him. It took all of his will power not to flip over the circular coffee table his bare feet were resting on and scream for everything to just shut up for a minute.

A loud crack of thunder made Nero jolt suddenly, shutting his eyes tightly as his ears rung loudly. His brow furrowed as he heard Dante laugh, the elder noticing the flinch. The young devil hunter let out a exasperated sigh before turning the television off, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes again. He tried to focus his attention on something besides the annoying storm, his ears subconsciously finding Dante's breathing again. The cool air of the office being inhaled into the older man's lungs before being slowly exhaled out rhythmically. Nero felt a little uncomfortable listening to it, the soft sound surprisingly intimate in his ears but not shrill like the uproar around him. He felt his cheeks heat up again, ignoring them and losing himself in the pattern of the elder's breathing. He had finally found something that did not force his ears to bleed and he was not going to let it go because of a little embarrassment.

Nero let himself relax, the pure sound of Dante's breathing outweighing the sudden crashes of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. He rubbed his cheek against the brown leather lightly, feeling himself slowly slip into the beginning of sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes of the most comfort Nero had felt since he took on Dante's mission, the young slayer heard a sharp hitch in the slow breathing of the elder man. Effectively knocked out of his calm sleep, Nero shifted on the couch and cracked open an eye to peer at Dante. The older half demon was routing though the files in the manila folder Lady insisted he keep for storing upcoming missions when they were busy. Nero moaned drowsily, covering his eyes with his devil bringer and wishing for the other to stop rummaging and go back to reading his dirty magazines.

Nero gave a start when it finally occurred to him what Dante was looking for. The directions to the castle the strange moss demon was in. The very same directions that were still tucked away in his denim coat upstairs and any minute now, Dante would realize exactly where they were.


	4. Static

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Four: Static

* * *

Nero heard his own breathing increase in his sensitive ears, wishing he could leave or distract Dante but his panic froze him in place on the couch. He did not dare to reopen his eyes, choosing to lay there and listen to the older hunter hum in confusion and shuffle the papers in his hands again. The few minutes the other searched through the files felt like hours to Nero, the tension leaving his shoulders when he heard Dante tuck the manila folder back into one of the desk drawers and reopen the women covered magazine he was 'reading'.

Dante sighed audibly, searching his memory in an attempt to remember if he had removed the directions to one of his solo missions from his documents. It was a particularly dangerous one that he was hoping to handle tomorrow but he could not if he did not know where the damn place was. He slouched more in his chair, letting his eyes slide over to the younger devil hunter sleeping on the couch.

_He couldn't have taken it...would he? _Dante shook his head, knowing that the younger hunter would have been bragging about taking on the mission alone and how he was losing his touch in his old age or some such. In any case, he could always use Nero's help in finding wherever he placed the directions.

Dante tilted his head slightly as he allowed himself to stare at the younger man who appeared to be dead to the world. Silver strands were tossed randomly along the leather on the arm rest, haloing Nero's head. His lips were parted softly, quiet puffs of air slipping between them. The younger demon slayer was all pale skin and lithe muscle under the thin black shirt and denim jeans. The only part that did not seem purely angelic was his devil bringer, though it gently pulsed a dark blue across an ashen cheek which seemed to add more to the sight before him. Dante blinked after a moment, realizing that he had forsaken his magazine to stare at Nero's sleeping figure. He parted his eyes from the angelic man and buried his face into the newest issue he had on hand, not really seeing the half dressed women on the pages.

Dante was disturbed from his effort to resume enjoying his magazine when he heard a loud shout from across the room. He lowered the article quickly, glancing over to see Nero sitting up on the couch. The young man was holding his right shoulder in a death grip, teeth clenched tightly in pain.

"Kid?" Dante placed the magazine on the oak desk, pulling his legs off it's surface as he looked the other over with concern. "You alright?" He was about to get up when Nero stood from the couch, walking towards the stairs and holding up a hand to stop the elder.

"I'm fine. Just...Just sore." Nero stuttered out the lame excuse, making Dante frown and follow him. The younger hunter heard his footsteps but did not have time to open his mouth to come up with a more reasonable lie. The more experienced devil hunter put a hand on his bare left shoulder, meaning to stop him so they could talk. Nero jolted violently at the touch, spinning around fast enough to lose his footing and fall backwards onto the first few steps. He winced from the fall before his wide eyes were staring at Dante, panting erratically as if he were a trapped animal. The moderate touch of the older man feeling like a couple thousand volts shooting through his nerves, something Nero had not expected. From Dante's expression, he had not expected it either.

Nero scrambled to his feet, taking the elder's surprise as a chance to get upstairs and out of sight. Dante blinked in confusion before his face turned serious. Something was wrong, but Nero and his damn pride was not going to tell him even if it killed him. _Time to fess up, kid. Where the hell did you really go for two weeks?_

_

* * *

_

Nero shut the bathroom door quickly behind him, ignoring the wince at the sound. He rushed over to the mirror and sink, quickly turning on the faucet. He ran his hands under the water, grimacing at the disturbing feel of the water. Ignoring it, he slashed some of it on his face before shaking it off. His reflection looked different to his eyes now as he stared into the mirror. He had paler skin than usual and almost no color to his lips. The talons on his devil bringer looked sharper and the blue ribbed skin glowed brighter than it had ever before, almost hurting his eyes like the bathroom bulb above him. Nero felt like his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the foreign yet hauntingly familiar eyes staring back at him. They were tinted a vivid crimson like his devil trigger, though he was positive he had not triggered.

He shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth tightly as he suppressed the anger he held at himself. Nero took a few deep breaths, just willing it to all go away whether it would help or not. When he reopened his eyes, he sore they were even redder than before as if his demon side were taunting him. He bared his teeth and slammed his devil bringer into the mirror, causing it to crack and dent the wall from the force. Nero cursed before leaning back onto the wall, facing his shattered reflection.

_This can't be fucking happening. _Nero sighed and covered his face with his human hand, trying to block out the hurried footsteps approaching the bathroom door. Dante could not find him like this. The elder killed demons. _What would he do? Help me? Throw me out? Or... _He opened his eyes and stared at the disfigured reflection of his black shirt. The young devil hunter slowly grabbed the hem of the shirt before tugging it off, looking down at his chest. His eyes narrowed at the dark blue hide spreading itself halfway across his torso.

"Shit. Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away, is it?" Nero let out a frustrated sigh, flinching slightly as the demonic flesh bit into his pale skin again. "I have to stop this damn thing." He glared down at his devil bringer before hearing a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Kid? Nero?" Dante's voice came through the door, loud enough to make the younger slayer's head throb. "Open the door, kid." Nero shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears as the elder kept knocking. He opened his mouth to retort, needing to shout at the older man to shut up. Just as quickly as he opened his mouth, he was on the floor. Digging the nails of his human hand into his right shoulder, he screamed as the demonic flesh seared sadistically. The sounds around him seemed to triple in volume again as the lights burned his retinas. He could smell the faded wooden finish on the counter and Dante's cologne, feeling the denim jeans brush against his body in sickening detail. The young man felt like he was going to snap and before he could do anything to stop it, he met pitch black darkness again.

* * *

Dante slammed his fist on the door, pissed that Nero was not listening to him. He snorted in annoyance and was about to leave when he heard the younger man screaming behind the door. The older hunter was about to kick in the locked door when it was suddenly silent again. Dante tried the door handle again, seething at it before stepping back and slamming his boot against the door. The wood was smashed nearly to splinters, swinging open violently and crashing into the counter top. The devil hunter did not have the chance to regain his stance as he felt something plow into him, knocking him to the floor. He felt strong hands gripping tightly at his throat, attempting to suffocate him. Dante grabbed the wrists by his neck, immediately snapping open his eyes when he felt one was human and the other demonic.

"Kid?" Dante choked out as he saw that the younger slayer was the one pinning him to the floor. The elder felt the grip around his throat tighten. The look in silver haired teen's red eyes was purely feral as he bared his teeth at him, canines long and sharp. It definitely was not Nero who was in control. In fact, the elder could barely smell any of the other's natural scent on his body.

Dante struggled against the demon on top of him, bring a leg up and using the other hunter's light weight to his advantage as he kicked him off. The claws of the younger man's demonic arm sliced against his neck as he was forcefully flung off the older slayer. Dante got to his feet before Nero lunged toward him again, the talons of his devil bringer out stretched and aiming to do real damage to him. The older hunter sidestepped out of the way quickly, not moving to retaliate in case he would actually hurt Nero.

"Come on, kid. Snap out of it!" Dante yelled, ducking just as the young man attempted to kick him in the face. He was just able to stand straight before Nero slammed his elbow into the side of his head, forcing him to lose his balance and stumble a few steps down the stairs. The younger man followed him, using the railing and wall to effectively kick Dante in the chest with both of his feet when he was still recovering. The devil hunter fell backwards, roughly landing on the steps and sliding to the bottom of the staircase before he could sit up.

Nero glared down at him, grabbing onto the wooden railing and breaking a piece of the sharp wood from it. Dante stood and backed away, glancing at Rebellion at the corner of the room and his twin guns resting on his desk. The younger hunter was not giving him a choice whether to fight or not.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dante took a few more steps closer to his desk, watching Nero walk down the rest of the stairs. He past his desk and reached out to take Cerberus off the wall, his eyes not leaving Nero's. The elder rested the icy tripartite nunchaku in the palm of his hand, waiting for the demonic silver haired man to attack first.

Nero growled at him deeply, raising the stake made from the stair rail and throwing it at Dante. The older hunter swung Cerberus and hit the stake off course from his chest, watching as Nero lunged at him shortly after he threw the distraction. Dante let his momentum from his swing twirl him out of the way of the younger man's lunge, managing to get behind Nero and wrap one of the nunchaku around his throat. The elder pushed the younger hunter to the floor, the icy weapon's chain pressed tightly against Nero's throat.

Dante sat on his back, reaching to grab the possessed slayer's devil bringer with one hand while the other held Cerberus. He felt sharp teeth bite into his wrist as he grabbed the demonic arm, still attempting to pull the chain away from his throat. The younger hunter did not seem to notice his own talons cutting into his own skin as he fought to get free. Dante ignored the bite, wrapping his hand around Nero's demonic wrist and pinning it under his knees for his own good. Carefully, he tightened the chain on the other man's throat until the struggling subsided and Nero fell unconscious. Dante sighed and loosened the chain, leaning back so he could bind the younger devil slayer's hands behind his back.

"What am I going to do with you, kid?" He ran a hand through Nero's silver hair, moving the strands so they were out of his face. He stood up, lifting Nero into his arms before taking him upstairs and placing him in his room. Dante took Cerberus off so he could bind the younger man's arms over his head, pulling the red sheets of his bed over the unconscious teen. "You're going to tell me what happened when you wake up, Nero. Well, if you wake up instead of that demon." He sat down next to the other on the bed, watching Nero's chest rise and fall slowly. He frowned at the blue demonic hide that now covered half of the teen's chest.


	5. Inermis

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Five: Inermis

* * *

Nero groaned softly as he slowly woke. He opened his eyes, blinking as they quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room. The young hunter glanced around the area, coming to the conclusion that he was in Dante's room. There was a dresser, a closet, and the king sized bed he was lying on. How he got there, he did not know.

Nero attempted to stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes but found that he could not move his arms. He looked above his head, seeing that his arms were bound by the icy weapon he normally saw mounted on the wall by Dante's desk. Nero yanked on the chain, trying to use his devil bringer to break free but the demonic weapon did not budge or even groan under his strength.

"Very funny, old man..." Nero dropped his head back onto the pillow, suddenly aware that his mouth tasted like copper. He swallowed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, definitely tasting blood. Glancing up at his hands, he noticed through his enhanced vision that there was drying blood on the talons of his devil bringer. "What...the hell happened?" He breathed, knocked out of his confusion when he heard the wooden door in the office slam shut and voices come soon after. Nero listened carefully, fully aware that Trish and Lady had returned from their missions together.

* * *

"I told you we shouldn't leave them alone. We leave for a few hours and already the office is a mess." Lady sighed as Trish smiled at her, pulling Kalina Ann's strap over her head before setting the rocket launcher on the couch. She put a hand on her hip as she noticed Dante coming down the stairs.

"What happened? Don't tell me you and Nero had a fight over his disappearance. After all that griping over him, did you chase him off?" Dante did not say a word as he walked over to his desk, sitting behind it without propping his feet up. He opened the bottom drawer, shifting through it silently as Lady glared at him through her sunglasses.

"Human world to Dante, are you going to answer me?" The devil huntress walked up to the desk, placing both her hands on the oak and looking over it to see what he was doing. The older man was quiet and she could tell something was wrong. Normally, he would have shot off a couple dozen cocky remarks and have one of her guns aimed at his groin already. "Don't ignore me. What are you looking for?"

Trish crossed her arms and watched Lady bend over the desk, pestering Dante about what he was searching for in the drawers of the dark brown desk. She blinked and lifted her eyesight to the upper level of the office, wandering closer to the staircase before tilting her head. She hummed quietly before turning her head back to the two devil hunters.

"Dante." Lady stopped yelling at the older hunter as the demonic woman interrupted, looking at the blond woman as Dante continued to ignore both of them. "Why do you have a demon locked in your room?"

Dante sighed in frustration and threw a manila folder on the desktop before going back to the drawer, ignoring that half of the papers had fallen out when he tossed it. Lady stared at him accusingly before standing straight and crossing her arms as well. The elder man finally slammed the drawers shut, opening the manila folder and going through the large amount of papers before answering.

"It's not a demon. It's Nero."

* * *

Nero shut his eyes tightly as he heard the anger clear in Dante's voice, the actual acknowledgment of his condition only adding to the weight of the older man's words. He sighed deeply before staring up at the immobile ceiling fan, hearing a surprised mess of questions from Lady. He could practically see the scowl on her face as she demanded answers from Dante. The older man was silent though. Perhaps he knew Nero was listening or maybe, too frustrated at the moment to deal with the two women.

Nero shifted on the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position despite his hands being bound above his head. He rolled onto his side, managing not to twist his wrists too badly as he did. The young hunter brushed his cheek against the soft silk of the pillow cover, his nose suddenly assaulted with the older devil slayer's scent.

He closed his eyes again as he felt himself blush, trying to block out the scent by focusing on what the group of hunters downstairs were discussing. He failed as the scent grew stronger the more he moved under the red silk sheets. Nero could smell practically every individual scent attached to the more experienced devil hunter. There was a heavy scent of alcohol, a spicy scent of the elder's cologne, an almost bitter scent of gunpowder, a scent of recent blood and old blood. There were scents that Nero had never thought he would find on the other, like a faint aroma of strawberries and salt that he denied himself from thinking was tears. He knew he had to tear himself away from the bed when an overpowering scent twisted its way into his mind. Arousal. Nero struggled against the chains of Cerberus when he felt his overly sensitized body react to the aroma.

_Damn it. Not now. _The young demon slayer thought, bringing his legs closer to his body in order to cover his growing problem under the sheets. He unconsciously yanked on the chain of the icy devil arm, hating that Dante was making him aroused and he could not do anything about it. _I'm going to kick his ass when I get out of here._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean 'It's Nero'?" Lady asked, her eyes scanning over the papers Dante threw towards the edge of the desk. Trish stood next to her, equally interested in what silenced the famed devil hunter. Dante finally gave into his search, slamming the manila folder onto the desk before leaning back in his chair.

"What's the hurry, Dante?" Trish raised a blond eyebrow at him before picking up the folder and flipping through it, Lady looking at it over her shoulder.

"The kid found a demon on one of my missions and now, the thing is parading around in his body. I can't tell what the hell kind of demon it is." Dante pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

"Did you try asking him?" The demonic woman rested her manicured black nails on one of the documents, her eyes flickering over it quickly.

"Take a look around. I can't get close to the kid without him flinching or trying to rip my head off." Dante propped his legs up on the desk, wondering if the younger man was awake yet. "His demon side is taking over him too. I don't know if that has anything to do with it but it might."

"Inermis." Dante looked up at the demonic woman from staring at his boots. "It's an inermis demon." Trish pulled the few papers from the folder and placed them in front of the older man.

"Docile? It didn't seem very docile when it was trying to suffocate me." Dante's voice dropped to a mutter as he grabbed the pages and read over them. Trish set the folder back on the oak desk and silently smiled at the devil huntress next to her. Lady smiled back at the demonic woman, heading into the kitchen when she knew the other two could handle it.

"The demon sees you as a threat." Trish said, perching herself on the edge of the desk. "If Lady were to talk to Nero, he would be fine. It's only when a demonic presence is near that the inermis will go to great lengths to ensure its survival. Seeing that you are the strongest presence in the city, it seems like it had no choice but to attack you."

"How do you know it's an inermis? It could be any demon who has a grudge to settle with me." Dante put his hands behind his head, thinking over what the blond haired woman was telling him.

"It could be but it smells like an inermis. That and Nero seems like the type to disturb one enough that it would jump to the nearest demonic host." She had him there.

"So what do we do with it? I'm not going to just sit here and let that thing devour Nero until it doesn't feel threatened anymore." Lady wandered back into the room, a plate with warmed Chinese noodles in her hand as he made her way to the couch.

"You might have to, Dante." Trish said before getting up to sit next to Lady, taking the second fork offered to her by the brunette. "I've heard that forcefully parting an inermis from their host can result in death." She twirled a few noodles onto her fork and bring it to her mouth before returning her attention to the red clad man.

"Okay, how do we make it want to part from Nero?" Dante looked down from staring at the spot on the ceiling where his room was. Trish smiled slyly after swallowing her current mouthful of the sweet and sour meal, placing her fork back onto the plate before smiling brightly at the older man and bluntly saying,

"Sex."


	6. Addiction

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Six: Addiction

* * *

"What?" Dante blinked, not sure if he heard Trish correctly. Lady was nearly falling off the couch from silent laughter at how straightforward and sudden the answer was. She had to hastily place the plate of Chinese food on the coffee table before she split it. Trish merely sat there with a serious smile on her face as she waited for the devil huntress to settle down. Lady sat back up, muttering an insincere apology before returning to her food.

"Did you just say the kid needs to get laid for this thing to disappear?" Dante asked after a moment, still unsure if his ears were playing tricks on him. Trish simply nodded. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No. Inermis also means that the demon is impotent and it feels any amount of pleasure as pain. It will leave if put under the right amount of pressure. Of course, that is if you can get close enough to Nero without losing a limb in the process." Trish chuckled softly. Lady stood up from the leather couch, stretching before glancing at her watch.

"We better go. We'll miss the train at this pace." The devil huntress said, grinning at Dante and winking as she hoisted Kalina Ann's strap over her shoulder. "Have fun!" She made her way to the door, exiting as Trish got up to follow her. She stopped just as she was about to leave, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Oh, Dante." The elder hummed softly as his eyes returned to the same spot on the ceiling he had been staring at for a great deal of their conversation. "Nero's been awake since we got back. You should...check on him. He might have already started without you." She closed the door and made her way to the other devil huntress outside. Dante lifted a silver eyebrow after the door shut loudly, swearing that he heard a low string of needy moans from his room.

* * *

Nero bit his lip hard enough to bruise it and feel a sharp twinge of pain spike through his bottom jaw. He cursed Dante's name under his breath as he writhed on the bed, desperately trying to free at least one of his hands to relieve himself from his unbearably tight pants. The older hunter's scent was intoxicating and even thoughts of ways he could brutally slaughter the man would not chase away the feel of the silk on his bare back and chest. Nero felt he was truly being tortured now, stuck on Dante's bed, aroused by Dante's scent, and denied release due to Dante's stupid weapon.

_I. am. going. to. kill. him. _Nero thought before yanking violently on Cerberus's chain again, groaning as he felt the silk brush gently across his skin again. He froze when heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. Fuck. He glanced around the room quickly as if he could find something to think about in order to subdue his current state. _Dante's clothes. No...Dante's bed. No. Dante's boxers that he's probably not wearing tod-Wait, no! No! No! Damn it!_ Nero sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes as he heard the door to the elder's room open and close.

"Hey, kid. How are you holding up?" Dante's voice echoed in his ears, still loud but oddly more husky than had ever heard it. Nero shook his head mentally, trying to rid the thoughts of the older hunter's sensual voice and bare chest from this morning. He opened his eyes to see Dante's face above him, his arms crossed as he waited for an answer. Nero blinked quickly before realizing that he had not said anything.

"I'm fine, old man. I can take care of myself." Nero snapped, forcing himself to glare at the elder. Dante hummed in thought, leaning over Nero from the side of the bed. He smiled as he noticed a tent in the sheets resting above the younger slayer's groin.

The young silver haired man gave a start when he felt Dante sit down next to him, his face close enough to his own that he could see the detail in the other half demon's light blue eyes. Nero felt his cheeks betray him and heat up at the mere inches between their lips. One of Dante's hands found it's way to his silk covered body, tracing the curve of Nero's abs to just above the other's jeans and trailing them to the inside of the young man's thigh. Nero gasped and closed his eyes at the touch through the sheets, unable to stop his back arching and his hips bucking up towards the elder's gloved hand. He groaned lowly when the exploring hand left him without even thinking to brush against his aching erection.

"Take care of it yourself, huh? Well, if you insist, kid." Dante smirked, getting up from the bed and slowly walking to the door. Nero growled loudly and thrashed against Cerberus again, starting to feel the demonic flesh sear on his chest.

"Damn it, Dante!" Nero hissed through his teeth, glaring daggers at the other man. Dante stopped at the door, turning around and leaning on the frame so he could watch the younger man make silent death threats in his general direction.

"Kid, I need you to listen to me and not let that damn demon take control, alright?" He said, seeing Nero's struggle against Cerberus subside. "We need to get it out of you before it completely devours you. If we let that happen, I won't be able to get to you no matter what. I need you to stay in control. Got it?"

"I don't need your help, old man." Nero seethed, breathing heavy from the adrenaline and arousal leaking into his veins. Dante frowned at him before walking back to the bed, discarding his red coat and unbuckling his shirt. He openly crawled onto the mattress and over Nero, well aware that Nero's eyes were beginning to tint red like before.

"Kid, Nero, listen to me. That thing inside you isn't going to stop until your entire mind is under its control. You'll turn into a full demon and won't be able to come back. Understand that?" Dante stared directly into his eyes, the seriousness of his words managing to get through Nero's muddled mind. "It won't let you take care of this on your own, okay? You need my help, like it or not, so trust me."

Nero panted, the sudden stinging sensation on the right side of his chest distracting him from the fact that the elder was so close to him. He felt dizzy, the whole room twisting in a slurred tornado of wanting to fuck the older hunter and wanting to paint the room red with his blood. He could not feel the silk sheets or the chain on his wrists, Dante's voice barely a murmur in his ears now. It did not feel like he was in his body all of a sudden.

"F-Fine." Nero said, the simple word feeling stuck in his throat as if something did not want it to leave his mouth. His eyes snapped open when he felt lips on his, his senses coming back the second he felt the sheets thrown off of him and a now bare hand running along his side. The touch felt like electricity sparking under his skin, running through his nerves until it numbed his thoughts. Dante pulled away from the soft and slightly addicting feel of the young demon slayer's lips, noticing how Nero had relaxed into his hands before tensing like he had hurt him.

"Just stay in control and I promise you will feel a lot better when this is over, Nero." He said, gazing into the wide eyes of the man under him as his lips brushed against the other's with every word. Nero had a mixture of emotions on his face, the elder not sure which were the demon's or the younger man's. Dante let out a breath, deciding that enough comforting words had been spoken and that he should continue before he was practically raping the other man.

Nero felt the slightly rougher lips return to his, pressing intently before nipping at his lower lip. A hand was resting on his hip as the other still stroked his side, each caress like static electricity dancing across his skin. He could not think clearly as a part of him demanded he push the more experienced man off him, another part telling him to just lie there and take what Dante was giving him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the hand on his hip move, palm rubbing aggressively along the unwavering erection inside his jeans. He bucked up to it instinctively, scolding himself mentally even as he moaned.

Dante slipped his tongue between his lips as Nero gasped at a light squeeze to his groin, the elder letting out a breathy groan. The younger man tasted almost bitterly sweet, like dark chocolate or strawberries or a number of things that made the older hunter just want to devour Nero. He understood why the inermis did not want to part willingly from him now. The muffled moans and hitches of breath from the younger man only added to the desire mounting in Dante's veins. Nero's furrowed brow in frustration and dark silver eyelashes pressing against pale skin made the elder slayer know this was reality, only the spitfire under him would be that pissed during sex.

_Better watch it, kid. I might get addicted to you. _Dante smiled into the kiss, a wave of relief passing temporarily as he felt Nero's tongue tentatively move against his. Dante parted their lips again, not wanting to get lost in the kiss and forget that he was doing this for a reason. A thin line of mixed saliva connected them before the elder pecked it away, leaning down to trail kisses and an occasional lick along the younger man's jaw. He paused to bite softly at a sensitive spot under Nero's ear, the hand that had been on the younger hunter's side moving to play with the slightly tangled hair at the nape of his neck. Nero moaned softly, leaning his head back into the touch and arching his back as the elder unbuttoned his jeans. The sound of the zipper coming undone, made Nero's lust fogged eyes clear a bit as he realized how far this might go.

"D-Dante, wait-!" Dante silenced him with another kiss, a bit rougher than the others but not cruel. Nero felt a shiver run down his spine despite his attempts to suppress it, his eyes hooded even though his devil bringer kept clawing at Cerberus's chain without his consent.

"Don't worry, Nero. I got you." Dante whispered in his ear, his husky voice making Nero's heart pound faster. It almost felt like the older man could kill him with that voice alone at that moment. Deep and filled with something Nero thought he would never hear in the other's tone. Pure, unadulterated lust. He nodded, panting as he felt the elder slip his hands under the waistband of his pants.

Dante chuckled breathlessly against Nero's neck as his fingers met skin instantly, noticing that the younger man was not wearing anything under the denim. He licked across the speedy pulse of the man under him, enjoying the feel of the racing blood rushing under his tongue and the slightly salty yet clean taste of the other hunter's skin. He pulled away to whisper into Nero's ear again, wrapping his hand around the cock begging for touch and pulling it out from the denim.

"Kinkier than I thought, kid. And here I thought you grew up in a very religious city." Dante teased, nibbling at the sensitive spot under Nero's ear again as he started to stroke the younger man under him slowly.

"You should know...better than anyone, old man..." Nero breathed between writhing and moaning quietly under the gentle caresses. He looked dead into Dante's clear blue eyes and smirked as best as he could under the current of pleasure assaulting his body. To Dante's eyes, his face nearly screamed 'fuck me'. "I'm a bit of a rebel."

Dante let out a short chuckle of amusement before deciding to break down the other man's cockiness. He kissed down the pale neck and rapid pulse that tempted him to stay and lick across it until the damn apocalypse. He stopped when he reached Nero's chest, nuzzling a nipple with the tip of his nose before dragging his tongue over it. A sharp gasp burst through the lips he ravished moments before, Nero's human hand now joining in the struggle to get free so he could tangle his finger's in the silver strand's of Dante's hair and pull him closer. Dante smirked and continued to torture the young hunter's chest, bringing the hand not busy with Nero's hard cock to twist and pinch roughly at the moaning man's neglected nipple. His fingers brushed against the demonic tendrils digging into the other's skin, making the young man moan louder.

"Dante..." Nero panted, closing his eyes tightly and arching his back high at the elder's ministrations. "More. Dante..."

_How can I resist such a sexy voice? _Dante thought, continuing his descent down the other's body and stopping at his denim jeans. He pulled them down and off the young devil slayer's legs, taking a moment to soak in the image of Nero naked below him. He move back to land a few kisses on the tight skin across the sexily shaped hipbones, taking his time before he managed to kiss around the base of Nero's erection.

The younger man gave a small start and gasped, completely new to the feeling. He was barely aware that his right arm was now violently clawing and trashing at the demonic chain binding it in place, the pleasure muting the burning sensation coating his devil bringer. He could not control it but at the moment, he could not control a lot of what his body did.

Dante glanced at the demonic arm of his partner, making sure it was not making any progress in it's attempts to escape before turning his attention back to the writing devil hunter. He ran his tongue from the base of Nero's cock to the tip, drawing a long groan from the young man. He flicked his tongue across the slit on the tip quickly, making the other almost flinch from the sharp spike of pleasure. Dante smirked and waited a moment before Nero's eyes opened and his lips parted to question why he stopped. The older man took the opportunity and dove down, swallowing all of Nero's cock at once with fairly little trouble.

Nero arched his back so he was barely resting on the mattress, a scream tearing through his throat without giving him even a slight chance to muffle it. He gained enough control over his devil bringer out of surprise, using it to grab the pillow above his head along with his human hand.

Dante did not allow him to get used to the feeling as he started to suck harshly, moving his head up and down the length in a few quick strokes then two slow before repeating the rhythm. He could taste Nero better when he went slower, though the unhindered sounds escaping the young demon slayer's mouth begged him to go faster. His precum was slightly bitter but not at all unpleasant. He could also smell the soap from the other slayer's last shower, white cherry, if Dante remembered correctly.

"Dante!" Nero called out, his head trashing against the pillow as he gripped it for dear life. He panted loudly, a small spark starting to burn in his lower stomach.

Dante groaned at hearing his name screamed so wantonly, shifting so Nero's legs were over his shoulders. The fingers of his right hand trailed between the younger man's thighs and up to the cleft of his ass, rubbing slowly at the small pucker of the writhing hunter's entrance. If Dante did not know that he was only doing this to get rid of the damn demon devouring Nero's human side, he would have taken the other man already. The tempting lips, the toned body, the deliciously pale skin, and fiery personality were like a dream but he knew that he could not have it. It was tempting though. So damn tempting to just thrust himself into that tight ass and claim Nero as his.

Nero shouted the older man's name again, biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed lightly as he felt the suction around his arousal increase. He felt something slip inside his ass, moving slowly and feeling a bit awkward. The young man ignored it though, too lost in the overwhelming pleasure of Dante's hot mouth on his cock. The fire just below his navel burned hotter than the demonic flesh on his arm, making him unable to hold back any of his moans. He felt another finger enter him, moving in and out in quick movements with the other.

Suddenly, Nero arched his back again and screamed loud enough to disturb anyone who may have walked by the office as a spike of immeasurable pleasure hit him hard. Dante moved his fingers to hit that spot again, abusing it until Nero felt that he was going to go insane from the vast amount of pleasure. He could not think to keep himself quiet, yelling and moaning Dante's name each time that hidden bundle of nerves inside him was caressed.

Dante watched the younger man coming undone beneath him, enjoying it and wanting more than ever to just take the man. He caught Nero's devil bringer clawing at his human wrist from the corner of his eye, drawing blood and causing enough damage that the elder was actually surprised Nero had not noticed. He pulled his mouth off the other hunter's erection, smiling at the moan of loss and grabbing the wrist of his devil bringer. He intertwined his fingers with the hand, feeling the talons dig into his knuckles as he continued fingering the man beneath him.

_You can't have him. He's mine_. Dante glared at the demonic arm before slamming his fingers into Nero's prostate harder than before. The younger man screamed as he came, spilling his release over both their chests and bucking onto the fingers still inside of him. He moaned Dante's name as he slowly finished riding out his orgasm, his head falling back onto the pillow. He gasped for air, closing his eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

Dante smirked as he felt the demonic hand loosen its grip on his, the limb pulsing a bright blue. The smirk fell as a ghostly blue mist slipped out of the tendrils where the demonic arm attached itself to Nero. It coiled itself into a solid mass on the side of the bed, quietly drifting away as if it thought Dante could not see it.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not letting you get away that easily." Dante growled under his breath, reaching to grab Ivory from his holster and aiming it at the blue demon. "No one touches the kid without my permission." He pulled the trigger quickly, unleashing a few rounds of bullets into the demon and watching it scream. Dante only stopped when the blue mass was unmoving and torn into several different pieces by the bullets. He sighed heavily, relieved that Nero was finally safe.

Carefully, he moved off of the sleeping man, pulling the red silk sheets over him and leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. He cleaned up what was left of the inermis before leaving the kid to sleep. _He's going to kill me for this when he wakes up...isn't he?_


	7. Infatuation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (Yes, I know, it's an addiction that I should probably kick), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Infatuation

* * *

Nero stirred in his sleep, opening one eye lazily when he felt himself start to wake. It took a little longer to adjust to the darkness than before but soon he could see that he had been sleeping on his side, facing the older man's dresser and window. The street lamps and subtle city noises outside told him it was well into the night now. He stretched his limbs like a cat, noticing that his arms were no longer bound and that something considerably warm was pressed against his back. His naked back. Nero blinked as he glanced down, seeing that he was completely naked and that a pale muscled arm was wrapped securely around his waist. A small puff of warm breath against the back of his neck finally jogged his memory on what happened a few hours ago.

Nero blushed deeply and moved to get up, only to be held down by the arm around his waist. He tried again but the arm tightened around him, pulling him even closer to the warm body behind him. The young man groaned softly, burying his face into the pillows when he realized he could not leave without waking the other man. _Damn it...Did I really have sex with Dante? _He questioned himself, staring soundlessly at the city lights flickering out the window.

Nero shivered lightly as he felt the older man brush his nose against the nape of his neck while he slept, muttering something along the lines of his hair smelling good. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he shut his eyes tightly. _Damn it! Not now. Don't feel this way now! _Nero screamed inside his head, covering his eyes with his human hand as his heart throbbed inside his chest. _I know what I did with him! I know how close he is right now! So just shut up, okay? _Nero let out a frustrated sigh, angry at how crestfallen it sounded. _I don't like him! He's a cocky, selfish, womanizing, perverted bastard! I need to kill him for-_

"You awake, kid?" A sleepy voice asked him, hot breath hitting his neck as Dante groaned. The elder stretched his back, arching so his bare chest brushed against Nero's back. Nero swallowed the lump in his throat at the unconscious touch, feeling Dante curl up closer to him as bury his face in the side of his neck. He shivered at the fact that the older devil hunter was spooning him tightly, only the thin material of Dante's boxers separating their bodies. Nero felt a soft peck on this neck then another under his ear, making him have to choke back a moan.

"No." He breathed as Dante nuzzled his nape again, curling an arm over the elder hunter's. _Just for tonight._ He felt the older man's breathing slow again as he fell into a deep sleep again. _Just for tonight. I'll kill him tomorrow._ Nero relaxed against the bed, closing his eyes and feeling his cheeks flush as he heard a soft spoken word leave Dante's lips.

"Mine."

* * *

Nero took a quick shower as soon as the sun appeared in the window of Dante's room, ignoring the minor ache in his lower body. He dried off his hair and shoved on a pair of black jeans, ignoring the broken mirror and lack of privacy from the broken bathroom door. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen, all the while wondering what the hell to do.

Nero pulled open the fridge door, grabbing a slice out of the pizza box and deciding not to tempt fate with the milk that was sitting abandoned in the corner. He ate the sausage and olive slice, wondering after a moment if Dante had really missed him when he was gone.

The younger hunter always phoned in and changed the order to contain black olives just to spite the elder because it was his least favorite topping. But he had not been here for two weeks, past out due to the demon that had possessed his body and did who knew what with it for nearly a week and a half. _Who ordered the olives then?_ Nero thought, finishing the pizza and going back to fetch another piece. He closed the fridge and leaned against the counter, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. _Don't tell me...Lady was serious when she said he was looking for me...Why would Dante do that? I get not wanting me to get hurt on missions and stuff, but why would he order olives on purpose?_

Nero shook his head suddenly, trying to knock the thoughts from his mind. After only one night, Dante had him thinking nonsense.

"Forget it." He sighed, walking out of the kitchen just as the phone rang. He paused before going to the desk and picking it up, leaning against the dark brown oak. "Devil May Cry."

* * *

Dante smiled softly as he covered his eyes with an arm, the sunlight trying to wake him from his content sleep. He had a feeling he had slept through a good part of the afternoon but he was just too comfortable after yesterday to force himself to get up. He rolled back onto his side on the mattress, reaching out only to feel that the silk of the sheets. Dante cracked an eye open, frowning since the other source of warmth was gone. _Kid must have woken up earlier._ He groaned before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Wonder where he is._

Dante threw the silk sheets off, grabbing his black and red pants from where he had discarded them last night and pulled them on. Walking out of his room, he stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow as he heard a muffled cry of pain from the office downstairs. He headed to the railing on the staircase, glancing over it and seeing a fully dressed Nero sitting on the leather couch and pulling something out of his left thigh though his jeans.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Nero visibly winced as he finally got the largest sharp of glass out of his thigh. He glanced up when he heard the elder hunter's voice before looking away in embarrassment, his cheeks tinted red. Dante stepped down from the last few steps and groaned at sight of the litter of glass sticking out of the red tinged jeans.

"A customer called and claimed it was an emergency. When I got there, one of the demons slammed me into a damn window, alright? There were more of them than I expected. I got overrun. Happy?" Nero growled, yanking another sharp from his thigh and suppressing a wince. Dante sighed, crossing his arms but still smiling softly as he looked down at the younger slayer.

"What am I going to do with you, kid?" He left the younger man in the office after a chuckle, going to grab the first aid box from the wrecked bathroom. Nero glared down at his blood soaked leg, pushing away the fleeting thought of how sexy Dante looked shirtless with his hair in his eyes.

* * *

"Kid, tell me why you always want to show me up by taking on all these missions." Nero felt his breath stop for a moment as Dante worked on carefully removing the remaining sharps of glass embedded in his left thigh. The look on the elder's face was more serious than he had seen it in a long time as he looked up at him from kneeling in front of the younger man's lap. Nero opened his mouth to retort, not finding his voice for a short time. He snorted and looked away from the light blue eyes burning into his.

"I'm not doing it to show you up, old man. I wouldn't need to work so hard if I was." The young devil hunter scowled at himself, realizing that he had basically admitted something more than he intended. Dante hummed softly in thought, not moving to leave or even get up when he had taken the last bit of glass out of Nero's leg.

"If you have something to tell me, tell me, kid. I'm not going to bite." Dante smirked lightly and could not help himself. "Unless you want me to."

"Shut up, old man." Nero said, smirking himself and lifting to kick the older slayer in the face but could not before his boot was caught by the other. "You know what, I'm glad your bike drowned."

"Hey! That 'bike' was my baby. It was the last thing I bought before the girls decided they had to take a vacation on a luxury cruise for three weeks. I'm still paying that off." Dante sat down next to the younger man, their legs brushing against each other but Nero did not notice as he laughed at the elder hunter.

"They always take money from you, don't they? Don't they get the money from their own missions?" Nero smiled, wondering why they were having such a normal conversation after yesterday.

"Yeah, but I guess isn't enough for them." Dante said, leaning back and resting his arms on the top of the couch. "I'm really glad you're here, kid. You're the only one who hasn't asked me for money once." The younger man smiled and leaned back against the couch, staring at the blank screen of the small television. His smile faded as memories of the other night invaded his mind again.

"Hey, Dante. Why…did you do that for me yesterday?" Nero asked, not meeting the older man's eyes as the question finally left his mind and mouth.

"Huh, I guess I do need a reason, don't I?" Dante said after a moment of silence, gazing up at the ceiling in thought. "Maybe it was because I didn't want to be alone with two money grubbers for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life?" Nero echoed, tilting his head to the side as he turned to watch Dante's expression. He seemed serious.

"Yeah. Well, unless you ever want to leave sometime. If you ever do, give me a few months so I can change your mind, okay, kid?" Dante smiled softly before looking over at Nero. He moved closer and caught the younger man's chin, closing the few inches between their lips.

Nero grunted in shock, placing a hand on the other's chest to push him away but he could not find the strength to do so. Dante's kiss was tender, not rushed or rough like the kisses from the night before. The younger man could not stop himself from melting into the kiss, part of him in the back of his mind scolding himself for it. He felt the elder nip at his bottom lip suddenly and gasped before he felt Dante pull away from the kiss.

"Okay, so maybe it was something more." Dante said between kisses down Nero's neck and licking across his quickening pulse again. He slid a hand around the young demon slayer's waist, lifting the red hoodie and navy undershirt enough so he could feel the satin skin he had ravished again.

"D-Dante..." Nero breathed, slowly losing the battle against his feelings for the older man who knew exactly where to touch him in order to render him unable to stop him. "Bastard..."


	8. Fiery Snow

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, and Hurting Nero (An addiction that I love).

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fiery Snow

* * *

Dante nipped lightly at the pounding pulse in the younger man's neck, smiling when he heard Nero swear at him. He felt the tension slowly leave the other man, taking the chance to pull him from his sitting position on the couch and into his lap. The younger hunter still protested lightly even as Dante slid off the denim coat and unzipped the red sleeveless hoodie, gloved hands finding creamy skin almost immediately under the navy shirt. Dante smiled when he felt human fingers drag through his silver hair, the hand lightly pulling at the strands when he tweaked a perk nipple. Nero glared halfheartedly at him but it slowly faded, replaced with a blush as the elder rubbed the palm of his hand over the growing tent in his jeans.

"What's the matter, kid? Why the glare?" Dante smirked playfully, knowing that he had said the same words before in a very different situation. He did not wait for a reply as he leaned in and attacked the other man's exposed throat again, wanting to taste the sweetness of his flesh and mark the man under him as his. He sped up his hand on the younger demon slayer's groin, hearing the man above him moan at the increased pressure. Nero pulled on his hair again, harder than before as he bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly. Dante left one last kiss on the tempting neck before pushing the younger man back onto the couch gently, standing up and leaving the other there.

Nero opened his dark blue eyes in confusion to see the older man standing over by his desk, ignoring him completely and gathering up the papers that were still strewn over the top of the dark brown oak. The younger man felt annoyance sink in through the haze in his mind. Mere seconds ago, they were making out on the couch and now it was as if it never happened. He glared at the bare back of the older hunter before getting off the leather couch and storming across the room.

Dante only smirked when he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder roughly and practically slam him into the wall behind his desk. Nero pinned him to the weapon covered wall, not offering any explanation except for his lips covering the older hunter's. The elder smirked into the kiss as Nero forced his tongue into Dante's mouth, fighting for dominance but quickly losing to the older devil hunter. The younger man ground his hips into his, eliciting a moan from his own throat instead of Dante's.

"Eager aren't you, kid?" Dante said after he parted their lips in order to breathe, both hunters panting as they stared into each other's eyes. Nero glared at him again, his cheeks a pretty light pink and his eyes fogged over with lust. It was all Dante could do to hold on a few moments longer before ravishing the young punk.

"Shut up and take me, old man." Nero growled, making Dante shiver slightly at the permission the younger man just gave him. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to wait, to see if this was just nothing to Nero even if every other part of him begged to have him for at least one night.

"How do I know I'm not just a quick fuck to you, kid?" Dante asked, acutely aware that his lips were brushing against that dark chocolate and strawberry tasting mouth. His hands betraying his intentions with the question as they descended to the younger man's perfect ass. He heard Nero growl deeply in the back of his throat, their hips still grinding against each other all through the short conversation.

"I love you, alright, old man? Now hurry up and fuck me before I lose it!" Nero blurted out, panting heavily and closing his eyes with a moan.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear, ki-Nero." Dante smiled before yanking off the red hoodie and tossing it away from their entangled bodies. He felt himself pulled down the mere inch difference in height into another kiss, groaning at the addicting taste he could not get enough of. The elder trailed one of his hands to the front of the young hunter's jeans, about to undo the zipper and button before Nero pulled away slightly.

"Bedroom."

"Too far away."

"What do you mean 'too far away'?" Nero furrowed his brow and looked at the older hunter as if he had uttered something absurd. His expression dropping with a moan as Dante's hand found his groin again.

"I mean 'too far away' as in I don't think you'll make it that far. We might end up fucking on the stairs, kid." Dante whispered into the younger hunter's ear, feeling the shiver run down Nero's spine as his hot breath brushed past his ear. "Besides, haven't you ever thought of having sex in the middle of the office? On my desk?" The other's deeper blush was Dante's answer. He smiled as he guided Nero towards his desk, pushing him down onto it after he shoved the miscellaneous papers off its surface.

The younger man was still panting from their heated kisses as he lied down on the oak surface, not knowing how coming to Devil May Cry had ended like this. He had never expected this but now that it was happening, he did not mind as much as he thought he would. Nero gasped as he felt his navy t-shirt tear in half, the older hunter grinning down at him when he glared at him but did not move to do anything about it. His human hand found Dante's hair again, tangling itself into it as Dante leaned down to lick and nip at his chest. Nero gasped and dragged his devil bringer across the wood under him as the elder licked along the flesh connecting his demonic arm to himself, small unknown spikes of pleasure making his body feel a lot warmer.

Dante chuckled when Nero moaned softly, giving one last lick to the younger man's collarbone before standing up straight. He unbuckled the younger hunter's belt and popped open the button before pulling down the zipper. Nero lifted his hips to help the elder pull the jeans off his legs, blushing before noticing that Dante had not taken off one article of clothing.

"Why are you always the last one to get undressed?" Nero asked, still glaring even if he did not look threatening with the deep red blush on his cheeks. Dante laughed, shrugging before taking a step back from the desk.

"If you want my pants off, you have to take them off yourself." Nero pouted lightly before sliding off the desk and onto his bare knees in front of the older hunter. He quickly unbuttoned the tight black and red leather pants and yanked them down with the silk boxers underneath.

"Good enough for you, old man?" Nero asked, not letting Dante answer as he placed a long lick along the erection in front of him. The elder moaned then growled softly as the younger man got back up without doing anything more. Dante pushed him roughly onto the desk, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss and running his hands on the lithe body under him again. Nero forcefully parted their lips after a few more almost torturous moments of pleasure.

"Dante...Stop teasing. Just-" He gasped sharply as Dante bit at his collarbone, drawing a thin stream of blood before the wound closed. "J-Just fuck me! Please..."

"You sure, kid?" Dante asked, a hand stroking the straining arousal between the younger man's legs. Nero gasped and nodded, arching his back towards the faint touch along his cock. The more experienced hunter held a few fingers of his right hand up to Nero's mouth, surprised as the young slayer took them into his mouth without hesitation. Dante groaned softly at the sight and feel of the younger man sucking on his fingers, pulling them away from the hot mouth after he determined they were lubed enough. The elder ran the fingers down Nero's body, leaving a small wet trail behind them before he circled the younger hunter's entrance.

Nero gasped lightly as he felt a finger push into him like the other night. It did not hurt as much as the last time. The elder was going slow, making him blush from the tenderness of his actions and pissed at how long the other man was taking. He bucked down on the digit, wordlessly telling Dante of his need of more.

The older man smirked before easing another finger inside, increasing the pace of his strokes on the young hunter's erection. Nero moaned loudly, only part of it from discomfort. Dante began thrusting his fingers in and out of the young man, moaning himself when Nero arched his back and yelled in pleasure as his prostate was assaulted. The younger hunter tossed his head back and forth as Dante leaned down to lick across his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting it harshly.

"Dante..." Nero breathed, his voice carrying a submissive tone he never used before. "P-Please...Please..."

"What do you want, Nero?" Dante purred the younger hunter's name, feeling the man under him shutter before arching his back again. Nero opened his lust filled eyes and peered up through thick eyelashes into the clear light blue eyes of the older man, his own eyes half hooded.

"You." Nero managed to stop his light moans long enough to breath the word, groaning in loss afterward as Dante removed his fingers from his body. He felt one of his legs being lifted over the older hunter's shoulders, the man above him leaning down so their noses touched and their breath mingled between them before being breathed in again. Dante licked across his lips softly before giving him a short kiss.

Nero shut his eyes tightly as Dante pushed in slowly, choking back a groan of pain that threatened to escape him. He felt the other man's hand resting on his cheek and leaned into the caring caress, not wanting the elder to stop now. He let out sigh when Dante was fully inside of him, waiting for him to grow used to the feeling. It felt a bit painful but oddly enough, Nero did not mind.

"Damn, k-Nero. You're tight. Now, I'm positive that I'm your first." Dante chuckled breathlessly, opening his eyes to see Nero panting under him. "I am, aren't I." The younger man glared lightly through the heavy blush on his cheeks and nodded even though it was a statement more than a question. Dante let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I am. If anyone else had seen this side of you, they would have locked you up and kept you for...themselves."

Dante slowly started thrusting inside of Nero's tight heat, his teasing remark interrupted as the air abandoned his lungs. He panted heavily as the man under him moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. The heat around him was almost unbearable, the muscles hugging him tightly as if they wanted him to cum already. Dante tried to ignore the pleasure, focusing on thrusting carefully so the younger slayer had time to adjust to the feeling.

Nero's devil bringer carved deep groves into the oak desk as the pain faded into a dull throb, the pleasure making him gasp and moan. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them and looked up at the elder hunter. He was surprised how slow Dante was taking this but he wanted more than what the older man was giving him.

"Dante, more...Fuck me harder." Dante growled at Nero's pleading voice, slamming into the young man's ass and drawing out a surprised scream. The way Nero's back arched and his head fell back, he knew that he had found the other's prostate. Dante picked up his pace, moving faster and making sure to hit that same spot every time.

Nero pulled lightly at the silver strands in his human hand, throwing his head back hard enough to his the hard wood he was lying on. He bit his lower lip hard, muffling the moans coming from his throat and digging his talons into the oak as Dante devoured the side of his neck again. He let go of his lip and breathed the older man's name when he felt Dante bite the junction of his neck, drawing another stream of blood down his chest and licking it up.

"Nero." Dante kissed the man under him deeply, giving the younger man a taste of his own blood and slamming into the tight ass that was his to claim. Nero parted from the kiss, arching his back high and moaning with each rough thrust. His muscles tensed slightly around Dante's thick shaft, the heat in his lower stomach building from a simple spark into a wild fire greater than the one he had felt the night before.

"D-Dante! I'm...I-ah! I'm going to-ah...cum!" Nero gasped loudly as Dante stroked his cock roughly and thrusting into him hard enough to shove the younger slayer off the desk if his claws were not embedded in the dark brown wood.

"Cum, Nero." Dante panted, using his free hand to hold to other man by the small of his back and started increased his pace to an almost animalistic level. Nero moaned loudly before arching his back completely off the desk, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his lip hard enough to bleed as his orgasm hit him hard. He breathed Dante's name softly, feeling his release dripping down his chest.

Dante slammed a few more times into that delicious heat before howling Nero's name loud enough to disturb the people outside on the street. He kept thrusting as he emptied his seed deep inside the younger man, only stopping when the last sparks of pleasure had left his body. The two hunters panted in silence, attempting to fill their oxygen starved lungs as they rested.

Dante pulled out of Nero reluctantly, wishing he could have his cock buried in the younger man for hours on end but he knew Nero would not allow it. He leaned down and placed a small, passionate kiss on the other's lips before leaning over him propped on his elbows. The man under him was still blushing faintly, turning away from him and staring out the large windows of the office.

"It's snowing outside." Nero said, his voice a little horse. Dante laughed openly at the sudden statement.

"We just had mind blowing sex and you're more interested in the weather?" Nero shrugged before looking back at him, no annoyance for once in his expression, instead a soft smile took its place. Dante ran a hand through the silver mane of hair spread over the desk's oak top, stopping it to rest on the other slayer's cheek.

"I love you, kid. Don't leave me here alone without you." Dante said, the softest look in his eyes that made Nero blush and believe the words. He opened his mouth only to have Dante's lips back on his again, kissing him tenderly. When they parted, Nero smiled and stared into the light blue eyes of the man above him.

"I love you too, old man, and trust me, I won't." Nero kissed him again before Dante pulled away, his smile turning into a sexy smirk.

"So, round two? I think we can make it to the bedroom if we hurry." Dante said, getting up and grabbing his clothes from the floor. He was about to run up the stairs and into the bedroom but Nero's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Dante. Can you help me out here?" Dante raised an eyebrow and looked over at Nero who was still sitting in the same spot on the desk. "My arm's stuck." The elder blinked a few times before he glanced at the younger hunter's devil bringer. The kid's talons were, in fact, literally stuck in the dark brown oak. He blinked again before he covered his mouth and started laughing.

"You know what? Fuck you, old man! I don't need your help!" Dante only laughed harder at his spitfire lover as he tried to free himself.

* * *

The End

I already have another idea. I even have a chapter of the next story that I will be writing almost done. I'll post it up as soon as it is finished.

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction~!


End file.
